PARADOXE
by yyyosr
Summary: Anders raconte une histoire de son ancienne vie en tant que grey warden. une histoire mettant en scène Nathaniel Howe/Tabris


**PARADOXE**

« Tu penses que Merrill t'a cru » lança Hawke avec un regard amusé

« a quel sujet exactement ? » s'exclama Anders en toute innocence

« Je te connais trop pour être trompée par cet air d'innocence !

En voyant qu'il gardait le silence, Hawke s'approcha de son amant, et lui dit tout en mettant sa main sur son épaule « tu sais, tu peux tout me dire, au contraire de Merrill ou Varric je ne vais pas aller le répéter par mégarde ou pour distraire un publique »

Comme pour l'esquiver Anders se leva en bayant et gesticula comme sur le point de dire bonne nuit et fut coupé par la voix sévère de Hawke « tu sais que c'est important pour moi et ton manque de confiance commence à me froisser »

« Pourquoi c'est si important de savoir des choses sur une femme que tu ne rencontrera probablement jamais ? »

« Parce que je suis une femme ! et qu'il ya tellement d'histoires sur l'héroïne de Ferelden et que je ne peux croire ni Isabella ni Varric alors que toi tu as vécu avec elle pour plus d'un an !

« Tu es jalouse ! Tu penses que je me la suis faite ?»

« hahahahah ! » en réalisant son manque de tact Hawke essaya de se rattraper « non je pense que si un homme avait une relation avec une femme comme ça, il lui serait difficile de partir comme tu l'as fait »

Anders n'avait pas l'air moins irrité suite a cette explication et elle se dit que maintenant elle pouvait se brosser que jamais il ne lui révèlera une histoire bien juteuse sur son ancien commandant, mais au lieu de partir, le blond pris une chaise et lui fit face, son visage plus sérieux que jamais, elle s'essaya sur le lit en croisant les bras

« Tu vas avoir ce que tu veux, comme toujours, et puisque colporter des ragots n'est pas mon truc, je vais te raconter une histoire a laquelle j'ai assisté »

Hawke retint sa respiration, son air était un peu trop grave pour que son histoire soit a son gout, mais le mage revêtit vite une expression nonchalante et commença à conter.

Le chat avait beau être un animal intelligent, il ne savait vraiment pas reconnaitre ses limites, pensa Anders en sillonnant les couloirs sombres du fort des Grey Wardens, conscient de la suspicion qu'un apostat qui déambule dans l'obscurité pouvait susciter. En esquivant les gardes de nuit il se retrouva sur le chemin de la cave qu'il emprunta après avoir entendu du bruit , un cris étouffé ou un miaulement, il ne savait plus et c'est en voyant la faible lumière d'une lampe a huile briller dans une des cellules que sa curiosité pris le dessus sur son bon sens, personne n'était censé se trouver dans les cachots , probablement un couple qui s'envoyait en l'air ! il allait rebrousser chemin quand la conversation retint son attention et c'était la voix de Nathaniel Howe !

Hawke leva un sourcil en s'exclamant « le Nathaniel Howe qu'on a sauvé l'autre jour »

« Le Nathaniel Hawe que tu as décidé de sauver l'autre jour »

Il avait l'air agacé et amusé par la soudaine lueur d'intérêt dans son regard

« Ne me coupe plus la parole »

Elle hocha la tête en mettant une main sur la bouche

« Alors j'entendis la voix de Nathaniel et franchement il était le dernier type que je pensait trouver entrain de se taper une femme dans les cachots crasseux du fort… »

La curiosité tue le chat,,dit-on mais Anders ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher de la cellule éclairée, en prenant bien soin de rester tapi dans l'obscurité, il se retint de pousser un cris de surprise en voyant leur commandant, l'héroïne de Ferelden, LA tueuse du dragon, enchainée, les deux poignets maintenus au-dessus de la tête par une corde qui étirait sa petite silhouette, Nathaniel lui faisait face un couteau a la main et Anders pensa un sourire aux lèvres « alors c'est comme ça que notre elfe de commandant aime se faire baiser »

«Ça …. C'est ta place naturelle… surement pas assise dans la salle de trône de mon père »

« toi aussi tu te tiens exactement a ta place… et maintenant tu vas continuer a parler ou vas-tu commencer a me torturer et me violer comme ton père faisait avec ses prisonniers...il les aimait jeunes et blonds, comme le fils de cet Arl, que..

Anders était reconnaissant que l'écho de la gifle couvrit son cris étranglé, une gifle avec le revers de la main qui laissa une trainée de sang sur son menton, les yeux écarquillés il commença a se demander si c'était vraiment un jeu érotique entre deux amants !

D'où il se tenait, Il pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de Nathaniel, qui serrait le couteau entre ses doigts et pour un moment Anders pensa a s'interposer mais la main du brun fut moins hésitante que lui, le commandant grogna encore étourdie par la gifle quand ses vêtements commencèrent a tomber en lambeaux a ses pieds, tous ses vêtements, elle garda le silence, Anders se doutait qu'il était difficile même pour elle de jouer les grandes gueules avec un couteau si prêt de sa chaire et un gars en rogne a l'autre bout…

« Nathaniel, ne fait pas ça » sa voix émana plus tremblante qu'elle ne le souhaitait

« C'est ce que tu veux » il lui murmura en empoignant sa tignasse et plongeant son visage dans son cou « c'est pour ça que tu as épargné Loghain McTir et pas mon père, non pas pour des raisons de stratégie militaire… je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit ça mais ce matin je t'ai vu entrain de l'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait et j'ai su »

« il n'y a rien entre lui et moi » ses mots furent suivit d'un cris aigu quand la main de Nathaniel saisit l'un de ses sein pendant que ses dents s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son cou , sa petite silhouette maintenant écrasée contre le mur froid de la cellule, le fuyait en se pressant d'avantage contre le corps chaud de l'homme qui la brutalisait, quel paradoxe pensa Anders !

Ses mains quittèrent ses cheveux et son sein, et ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle, sa bouche posée sur le front de l'elfe ,Nathaniel caressait son dos et ses hanches et elle se laissa a gémir et se frotter contre lui , elle leva le visage vers lui, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses paupières a moitié fermées et il obéit a sa demande muette et scella leurs lèvres, Anders pensa que c'était la scène la plus érotique qu'il lui était donné la chance de voir et pourtant des mages qui s'embrassaient y en avait dans tous les coins du « cercle » ! peut être que c'était la manière dont le corps nu de l'elfe ondulait contre celui du « rogue », ou ses gémissements de plaisir… non c'était surtout son abandon.. la voir capituler se laisser prendre la bouche et se faire caresser , poings liés, lèvre fondu, yeux a moitié clos et il pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas le seul que ça rendait impatient, Nathaniel grogna et agrippa violemment les hanches de la jeune femme plaquant son érection contre son ventre, elle se raidit et choisit de se presser contre le mur froid

Les yeux toujours rivés sur sa proie, Nathaniel recula il enleva sa chemise et défit les lacets de son pantalon pour libérer son pénis engorgé de sang, soudain le commandant paraissait essoufflée, elle se pressait d'avantage contre le mur, l'homme ne bougeait pas, était-il devant un cas de conscience ? se demanda Anders… profitant de son indécision la jeune elfe lança, sa voix toujours haletante « j'ai décapité le fils de l'Arl de Denerim juste pour avoir pensé a faire ce a quoi tu pense, mais comme disait Logain le destin a un étrange sens de l'humour… si tu me prends de force, demain… ta tête sera sur une lance aux portes de la ville.. Ou chez Fergus Cousland qui ne cesse de me la réclamer depuis un mois »

Comment a-t-elle pu convaincre tous ces peuples et rassembler toutes ces armées avec sa seule parole ? pensa Anders, franchement ça devait être un coup de bol ! le regard endurci, Nathaniel poussé dans ses retranchements s'avança a pas sûrs vers elle « je vais te donner la chance de te faire de nouvelles amitiés alors ! Mais pour me décapiter il faudra avoir assez de force pour te tenir debout après que j'en aurais fini avec toi » sur ces mots et sans la moindre hésitation Nathaniel leva une des jambes de son commandant avec l'autre main il guida sa verge vers son entrée.

l'elfe cria « non ,s'il te plait , non ! …laisse moi un peu de temps … s'il te plait» sa voix désespérée et effrayé mais toujours aussi haletante de ce qui sonna pour Anders comme étant de l'excitation, leurs visages étaient a un souffle prés l'un de l'autre, sa jambe encore levée et la queue de Howe toujours entre ses lèvres inférieures , sa bouche forma un o avant de commencer a gémir et a bouger les hanches en avant et en arrière d'une façon très obscène, Nathaniel caressait la fente mouillée de la jeune femme du bout de son pénis s'attardant sur son clitoris, tapotant contre son entrée, son visage maintenant niché dans son cou fin qu'il mordait et suçait arrachant plus de gémissements de sa partenaire camouflés par ces propre grognements d'appréciation, cette litanie de plaisir s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle n'avait commencé, elle avait murmuré quelques paroles inaudibles pour Anders dans l'oreille de Nathaniel qui cligna des yeux et lui lança sur un ton incrédule « est ce que tu crois que je suis aussi bête que ça pour mettre ma queue a la portée de tes dents ? »

Elle sourit en montrant ces dites dents et répondit « c'était plus dangereux de mettre ta gorge a la portée de mes dents comme tu es entrain de le faire … laisse moi te sucer, j'ai envie de toi dans ma bouche, voir si je peux prendre toute ton épaisseur dedans »

Nathaniel agrippa ses hanches et gémit a l'image qu'elle venait de décrire augmentant les frictions de leurs entre-jambes et l'étourdissement de sa partenaire.

Anders ne croyait plus ses yeux en voyant Howe couper la corde qui maintenait l'elfe accrochée au plafond, elle tomba a genoux ses poignets encore ligotés devant elle, ça allait mal finir, pour l'un ou pour l'autre, il pensa a intervenir mais c'était tellement tard pour envisager cette option ,après tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu , c'est lui qui allait finir mal si il déclarait sa présence maintenant avec une érection qui pointait sous sa robe, des mages se sont fait tuer pour moins que ça !

Cette pensée fut vite oubliée devant le spectacle du commandant nue, cheveux défaits, avançant a genoux vers Nathaniel qui caressait nonchalamment son énorme érection et quand elle prit l'un des testicules de son amant dans la bouche c'est Anders qui étouffa un gémissement et retint sa respiration, Nathaniel continua a masser sa verge pendant qu'elle suçait et léchait ses bourses,elle donna un coup de langue a son extrémité sensible et il enleva les mains la laissant faire, elle le regarda malicieusement et commença a planter des baisers mouillés sur sa longueur palpitante elle le caressait avec ses lèvres et contre ses joues où son gland laissait des traces humides d'appréciation, en capturant le regard impatient du brun elle ouvrit la bouche et le laissa se guider a l'intérieure, d'abord les yeux fermés la bouche ouverte, la tête penchée en arrière, Nathaniel se laissait perdre dans la chaleur et l'humidité de l'elfe, mais ses mains et ses hanches ne tardèrent pas a prendre le dessus, il la saisit par les cheveux et commença a fourrer sa queue au-delà de se que la femme devant lui pouvait supporter, au moment où Anders était sûr que leur brave commandant allait étouffer, Nathaniel se retira d'un geste brusque pour s'enfoncer encore plus dans la gorge de sa maitresse, et il répéta le geste plusieurs fois, a chaque fois plus profond, plus violent, plus vicieux, « gentleman, mon cul ! »pensa Anders, rebuté mais non moins hypnotisé par la scène

Quand il lâcha prise la jeune femme était a quatre pattes la tête baissée , le visage caché sous ses cheveux, essayant de reprendre son souffle , Nathaniel avança vers elle et l'aida a se mettre debout, écarta une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux et l'embrassa, tendrement d'abord puis plus passionnément ,on pouvait voir leurs langues s'entremêler, ses mains a lui saisirent sa nuque pour l'attirer plus vers sa bouche, les siennes encore restreintes par la corde caressait son torse velu, a ce moment il pris ses mains et les passa derrière son cou la ramenant contre lui torse contre torse, poitrine contre poitrine, ses jambes quittèrent le sol quand il raffermit son étreinte et elle a du apprécié ça avec tous ses gémissements qui franchissaient ses lèvres accompagnés occasionnellement du nom de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.

Anders ne s'était jamais senti plus voyeur qu'en ce moment là, il était dans l'intimité d'un couple et non pas le témoin d'une scène sordide de baise.

Nathaniel, prit le couteau et coupa la corde autour des poignets de l'elfe et le lui tendit elle le regarda incertaine de se qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse,

«Je sais ce que tu as voulu faire »

…

« Tu as voulu me faire jouir avec ta bouche pour éviter que je te pénètre »

« Et… ? »Elle regardait sa main qui tendait encore le couteau vers elle

« Pour te défendre, parce que je ne te laisserai partir d'ici qu'avec mon foutre coulant le long de tes cuisses et le souvenir d'avoir joui avec ma queue profondément enfouie a l'intérieur de ton vagin »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et même a cette distance Anders pouvait voir le rouge monter a ses joues

« Je ne vais pas te tuer »

« Alors c'est vrai, tu sauves les hommes que tu veux..coucher avec… et tu tues les autres… »

« Je n'ai…tais toi Howe »

Elle s'empara du couteau et le jeta contre le mur puis prit sa main et la posa entre ses jambes

« Vas y met moi un doigt »

Après un moment Nathaniel retira sa main, confus il se baissa pour ramasser sa chemise, le commandant attrapa son bras « tu vas partir la queue entre les jambes, sans tenir ta promesse ? »

« je ne vais nulle part et toi non plus » affirma Howe en arrangeant la chemise a la façon d'un lit de fortune et couchant l'elfe dessus il s'allongea sur elle son poids supporté par ses avant-bras, son bassin clouant le sien au sol. Un baiser sur sa bouche un autre sur sa joue et un cris aigu quand il happa le bout pointu de son oreille entre ses lèvres, une main caressant son sein fut vite remplacée par sa langue alors que ses doigts dessinaient des cercles entre les cuisses ouvertes du commandant qui se tortillait comme la pire des filles de joie, suppliant et soulevant les hanches et se ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne jouisse quand Nathaniel remplaça ses doigts ingénieux par sa langue léchant et suçant comme si il n y avait pas de lendemain.

Elle reprenait son souffle la tête de son amant reposant sur son ventre, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaule et quand son regard rencontra le sien elle lui murmura « prends-moi, mon amour »

Anders n'était pas sûr quelle partie de cette phrase enflamma le plus Nathaniel, mais il le vit se mettre au dessus du commandant avec une telle vitesse, posant une de ses jambes sur son épaule, exposant ainsi la fente où il avait déjà logé l'extrémité de sa virilité, elle poussa des cris qui ne l'empêchèrent pas de continuer ses coups de reins qui l'enfoncèrent de plus en plus en elle, a un moment il s'arrêta , la regarda, et lentement il se retira de telle façon a ne garder que son gland a l'intérieur d'elle, sans rompre leur contacte visuel, et avec un coup sec il se planta en elle jusqu'au manche .

L'idée que ces deux là se fassent attrapé en plein milieu de la chose amuserai Anders au plus haut point, s'il n'y avait eu la possibilité qu'il se fasse choper lui aussi pour voyeurisme, et c'est plein de cette crainte qu'il pria Andraste que personne dans le fort n'avait entendu le cri déchirant que le commandant venait de pousser !

Plein, il n'était pas le seul dans cet état , la petite elfe qui avait encore la jambe perchée sur l'épaule de son amant, poussait des gémissements de douleur et tournait la tête en sa direction pour éviter a Nathaniel le spectacle de ses larmes, ce dernier immobile depuis son dernier coup de boutoir, posa la jambe qu'il avait sur l'épaule et s'allongea sur la jeune femme, il lécha sa gorge avant de lui murmurer a l'oreille « si j'avais su que tu serais aussi mignonne je n'aurais pas attendu un mois pour te prendre »

Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pointue « dés maintenant je t'interdis de porter des armures lourdes quand tu es dans le fort, que des armures légères ou des robes de mage si ça te chante, pourvu que tu sois toujours prête quand j'aurais envie de toi »

Elle tourna la tête pour lui faire face et Anders s'attendit a une réplique sanglante de la part du commandant mais surtout pas a ce qu'elle se mette a embrasser l'homme qui venait de lui dire une chose pareille , Nathaniel rompit leur baiser et continua « la prochaine fois je te prendrai penchée sur ton bureau , ou peut être contre le mur d'un couloir mais tu devras contrôler ta voix ,tu ne veux pas que tes hommes te voient entrain de te faire ravager par un de tes subordonné »

Il avait atteint son but, les hanches de la femme au-dessus de lui commencèrent à bouger, et il lui fallut toute la retenu du monde pour ne pas la plaquer au sol et la pilonner jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Nathaniel instaura un rythme lent de vas et viens associé a quelques attentions portées au clitoris de sa partenaire pour s'assurer de la faire jouir avant que son con étroit et humide ne lui fasse perdre toute galanterie, et c'est ce qui arriva une fois les parois de son vagin se sont mis a se contracter autour de sa verge, il commença a donner des coups de reins effrénés ,plus rapide plus violent jusqu'à s'enfoncer une dernière fois et déverser sa semence a l'intérieur de l'elfe, avant de se laisser tomber sur elle dans ses bras qui l'ont enlacé immédiatement ,elle déposa un long baiser sur sa chevelure trempée de sueur et lui murmura « mon chéri, mon adoré »

Anders ne s'était jamais senti autant en danger que lorsque les deux amants se sont relevé pour se rhabiller, être dans la même pièce que deux rogues qui venaient de reprendre leurs esprits, a cette pensé il retint sa respiration et c'est ce moment que choisit le satané chat pour se mettre a miauler, Nathaniel tourna la lampe vers la direction du bruit et le mage aurait juré que pour un instant les yeux gris s'étaient posé sur lui

« Il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce ? » demanda l'elfe qui venait de mettre la chemise trop large de son amant

« Non c'est seulement un chat… si quelqu'un avait assisté a ce qui vient de se passer entre nous je pense que je trancherai sa gorge avant qu'il ne puisse le répéter »

« Tu es effrayant des fois !» affirma le commandant avec un sourire amusé

Anders avala péniblement a cette menace indirecte de Howe qui l'avait surement aperçu

« Tu vas me porter, c'est de ta faute si je ne peux plus marcher droit »

« Oui madame » il le dit en déposant un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme.

« Et ils quittèrent les cachots et moi une heure après eux, et je n'ai jamais parlé de se que j'ai vu cette nuit, jusqu'à maintenant »

L'expression de Hawke était un mélange de surprise et d'amusement « tu es sur que tu ne viens pas d'inventer cette histoire pour m'exciter ?»

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'inventer des histoires pour t'exciter et je n'ai pas les talents de Varric »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer que c'est VRAI »

« et c'était pas le seul « truc » dont j'ai été témoin au fort des grey wardens »

« Anders…. Raconte !»

« un autre jour peut-être »


End file.
